Hetalia Meme
by OtakusUnite
Summary: One of those Hetalia Fanfic Meme. :D


_Choose you top 12 fave characters…. _

Romano

Spain

England

Norway

Denmark

Seborga

Prussia

Iceland

Netherlands

America

Hong Kong

Italy

**Have you read a five/ten fic before?**

Denmark/America? I don't think so -_-.

**Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

Really hot…Especially when Iggy's a pirate.

**What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

Seborga got his Fratello Romano pregnant? How does that even work? But I do like this pairing if its brotherly fluff. =w=

**Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

About Netherlands hmmm I can't think of any at the top of my head…

**Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Prussia/Spain. The Bad Touch Trio! :D That's hard to answer because I only like Spain with Romano.

**Four/eight or four/nine?**

Norway/Iceland or Norway/Netherlands…-_- Isn't oblivious? Its NorNeth :D lol jk NorIce works the best but I like DenNor better. =w=

**What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

If Prussia discovered that England and Iceland are in a secret relationship? He'd "Sup my awesome drinking buddy! I'm totally telling Denmark! Kesesesese~" (Bad Brothers/Pitiful Trio reference)

**Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Spain/Seborga

Spain already loves the cuteness of the Italian Brothers, but what if he found another one? He's too cute to resist~

Wow that SUCKED ASS! That was bad. I can't call myself and author. TT^TT

**9). Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Norway/America…. I don't think so but I could be wrong….

**Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

ROMANO/DENMARK? -_- Ehhhh… How about "Lonely Tomatoes" GAH! It's sound like Spamano. TT^TT Oh well….

**11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?**

England/Hong Kong Aww that would be cute. I'd probably do a fluffy story about when Hong Kong was a chibi. Oooooo China should be in it. SOMEONE RIGHT A FANFIC NOWWWW! Or I wil….

**Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?**

I'm sure reads Prussia het like a PruHun fic. (Noooo AusHun FTW) And a Holland slash with Spain.

**If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?**

About Mr. Netherlands? I honestly can't think of one…Hmmm…wow now I feel sad…

**14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

Uhh..WARNING: Includes A stupid Spaniard, a foul mouthed "gentlemen", and an adorable Italian…Seborgan?

**15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Iceland on Denmark..lol..

Heyy..Nii-chan..let's hang out, ok?

Not much of a pick-up line, but I'm sure a certain Dane would be happy.

**16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.**

America and Iceland? Ehh this is gonna suck TT^TT

_Iceland had decided that he would go to today's World Conference. When he got there he didn't realize the chaos that waited him. Countries were arguing, fist fighting, and molesting each other…The Icelandic man just sat there quietly and sighed. This will be a long meeting, he thought. Soon the meeting was over and Iceland decided to leave. "Hey Ice!" someone called. Iceland turned around. It was America. "I saw sitting there in the meeting all alone. Are you ok?"he asked. Iceland scowled. "That was a total waste of time! We didn't get anything done." He said. America gave a sheepish smile. "Well I guess you're right with that." "Aren't I?". Iceland frowned and started heading out. "Ice! If you need help at another meeting the Hero will help!" he heard America say. He frowned. How childish, he thought, but then he smiled. If he came all this way to ask if he was alright then he can't be that bad of a guy, can he._

That was really bad and OOC…I fail at this…TT^TT I don't think it was a drabble anymore…

**17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

HOLY FUCK! Spain and Italy having sex? OH HELLL NO! That's not right! Italy should be with Germany and Spain should be Romano. Prussia would make it worse! He'll tell Germany and Roma~ Waahhh.

**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Hmm Norway and Romano..Maybe they were arguing about their Semes and then things got out of hand….Hey it's a thought.

**19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

Pretty sure..

**20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Probably not..

**21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

Maybe….

**22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?**

Spain/Norway/Denmark. Without Spain yes with Spain HELL NO!

**23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

I'M THE HERO!HAHAHA!

**24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Last Month.

**25) What is Six's super-secret kink?**

He weird curl..O-o

**26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

VERY drunk.

**27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?**

Prussia Tops England…Iggy is too Uke.

**28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?**

"Romano and Netherlands are in a happy relationship until Netherlands suddenly runs off with Norway. Romano, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Hong Kong and a brief unhappy affair with Italy, then follows the wise advice of Denmark and finds true love with Spain.''

Its Called "Spamano Is the OTP" That was filled with crack. Denmark is the wise one lol. But it ends with Spamano which is my OTP so I'm happy.

**29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

Prussia/Iceland I'd die DX

**30. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?**

Italy/Romano ITACEST! Their relationship will involve a lot of cussing and crying. :D

**32 .2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?**

Spain and America it would be in the middle. There is some history but I think Spain hates America in the show.

**33. Is 4 het or slash better?**

Norway is a slash…with Denmark….

**34. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?**

Denmark and Hong Kong. No. Iceland and Hong Kong. Yes.

**35. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!**

Seborga is afraid of Prussia because Prussia is after Iceland and Netherlands…XD LOL poor Sebby.

**36. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?**

A PUFFIN…or Norway,

**37. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?**

Romano to chug Italy. MORE ITACEST :D. Romano won't drink beer he likes wine. He will still need a lot.

**38. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?**

Iggy and Spain or Iggy and Seborga. Neither but better with Spain.

**39. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?**

Seborga and Prussia. Jeez I hope not. Sebby is already afraid of Prussia from what we saw earlier. Why would they fishing?

**40. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.**

America and Spain…..Idk Beauty and the Beast because of Gaston and he little friend or maybe I got nothing. Heyyyyyy readers why don't you think of one! ;D Eh? Eh?

**41. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?**

Iggy is the sadist \o/

**42. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.**

PruIta OMG I GOT ONE! Solider by Vic Mignogna!

**43. Is there any evidence for 4/2?**

NOPE! :D

**44. How hot would 7/3 be?**

REALLY HAWT!

**45. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?**

Eh? Didn't we do this already?

**46. What's 1's secret kink?**

His Curl! :D

**47. How about 12?**

His Curl! :D

**48. Or perhaps 10?**

His Ahoge! :D I forgot what it ment….

**49. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?**

Romano/England/Denmark "Denmark VS Tsundere" I WANNA READ IT!

**50. How about 2/4/6?**

Spain/Norway/Seborga "Your Latin Lovers and the lonely Nordic" LOL I'm not even trying XD

**51. Or even 7/8/9?**

Prussia/Iceland/Netherlands…."On Crack.. or Marijuana in Holland's case" Why is there a Nordic in all of them? I like the first one the best.

**52. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.**

So Romano has a relationship with Seborga, but secretly wants Spain. Seborga knows this, and breaks up with Romano to go pursue England, who's with Hong Kong. Hong Kong is also with America, however, who's cheating on Hong Kong with Iceland. Iceland finds out, and cheats with Prussia, who is, in turn, cheating on Norway. Romano pursues Spain, who just broke up with Denmark, who's now after Netherland. Romano gives up on this, and ends up with Italy, while Seborga finally ends up with England.

Umm I don't even know….ITACEST and SPAMANO

**53. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.**

Seborga and Prussia …again. Umm western Yeah..I really don't know.

**54. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?**

I'd say "WHAT THE HOLY FUCK"

**55. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?**

Spain/Netherlands….Netherlands -_-

**56. What if it was 3 and 9?**

England/Netherlands….Netherlands -_-

**57. 4 and 9?**

Norway/Netherlands….Netherlands -_-

**58. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?**

Nope.

**59. Or 2 het?**

Nope.

**60. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.**

Denmark/Netherlands? NOOOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna! I'm sorry.

**61. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.**

Um So one day Spain and Prussia go drinking and France couldn't make it. So he sends Holland instead. How will this work out? Rated T because of Prussia.

**62. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?**

Iggy would be a Pirate or Britannia Angle. Prussia will be Gilbird or Germany.

**63. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?**

Not together

**64. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?**

Romano and Iggy. Maybe Norway and Iceland too. Oh yeah so will Holland and Hong Kong. Lol that half of them….


End file.
